1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile devices and, more particularly, to synchronization of graphical displays on mobile devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Today, most individuals carry some form of mobile device having a graphical display screen on their person. Many of these mobile devices have significant capabilities, including the ability to display high resolution color images and full motion video, as well as the ability to perform computationally intensive processing.
Given the ubiquitous nature of these devices, application developers have sought to improve the spectator experience at events, such as sporting events, concerts, etc. by providing applications that showcase additional information regarding the event live during the event. Similarly, at many concerts, spectators are encouraged to submit messages using their devices in order to have the messages appear on a central display.
Accordingly, what is desired is a novel approach to spectator participation using the graphical capabilities of ubiquitous mobile devices.